Hard To Say Goodbye
by Autumn Draft
Summary: It's hard to say goodbye to those whom we love. GrissomSara


Title: Hard To Say Good-bye

Pairing: GSR (Yes, that darn Gunshot Residue...)

A/N: Mistakes are mine. All mine! So no, you can't have them.

Disclaimer: Phht! Yeah, like I own CSI. Hahaa! Okay being serious now...**

* * *

**

**..:Hard To Say Goodbye:..**

He stood at her apartment door. Sweat had begun to gather on the palms of his hands as he raised his fist and knocked on her door. He could hear her soft footsteps approaching from inside and then the sound of a lock being turned. It was at that moment when he decided this was probably a bad idea.

The door swung open and Grissom suddenly felt a heat wave rush over his entire body as Sara stood in the doorway, evidently confused as to why he was there. He had always felt something when he was around her. Whether it be a comforting thought or mortifying awkwardness, that all depended on the situation. Tonight, though, there was little time for worrying about his inability to control his emotions.

"They told me you were leaving," he said simply.

At first Sara contemplated questioning him there in the entrance way, but decided she didn't have the energy to argue and let him in. She stood back and extended her arm towards the couch, inviting him to enter her home.

She closed the door behind him. Inside Grissom noticed several large cardboard boxes, some still opened and scattered in the middle of the room, others all neatly packed up and stacked up against the far wall. Most of Sara's furniture was missing, with only the couch, fridge and a few mugs still remaining. He assumed it was all in the boxes.

"Can I get you a drink?" Sara offered, "I'm afraid there's only coffee or tap water. I figured there was no sense in buying anything because it would spoil."

Grissom slid his hands deep into his pocket. "No thanks, I'm good."

Sara nodded. "Please, take a seat," she suggested, and waved an arm over to the couch for the second time.

Grissom parked himself on one side of the couch and Sara leant against the counter to face him. They quickly fell into an awkward silence.

Finally Grissom realized that she was looking at him, awaiting an explanation as to why he was there and he spoke up immediately.

"You weren't at work tonight, so I figured you weren't feeling well. Then Catherine told me you were leaving… I didn't believe her."

"Grissom…" she began, but couldn't figure out exactly what she wanted to say.

"Why?" he interrupted.

Sara had promised herself as soon as he showed up, not to get angry with him. So instead she looked at him with soft, warm eyes.

"Grissom, we're scientist. We both know that nothing really lasts forever, no matter how much we want it to. You know I can't stay here forever – the only reason I'm here in the first place is because you needed my help during the lab's time of need…"

Sara realized how much this was affecting Grissom and paused for a second. "…I'm sorry. I didn't realize this was effecting you so much."

It felt like someone had ripped his heart from his chest and stabbed at it with a thousand daggers. The emotional pain Grissom was feeling was all too new and unusual. Sara was leaving, this time for good. There weren't enough plants in the world which he could buy for her to convince her to stay. No more plants, no more hidden messages disguised as the acts of a caring supervisor. No more second chances.

He was mentally kicking himself.

This was probably the last time he was ever going to see her before she left, and all he could do was stare. He wanted to look at her… to be with her… to memorize her… and if that meant showing up at her front door just so he could see her then so-be-it. But did he really need to look so pathetic before the woman he loved?

"So… have you considered returning sometime in the future?"

…Another massive mental slap on the forehead - _Homer Simpson style._

Sara looked at him, confused. Then she realized what was going on and simply smiled sweetly. She knew what to do.

"So you're gonna miss me that much?" Grissom cocked an eyebrow and shrugged: his version of a 'yes'.

Feeling bold, Sara leaned forward and straightened up so she was no longer leaning against the counter, then crossed the tiny room to where Grissom sat on the couch. She sat beside Grissom, her waist twisted to face him. At first he was startled, but showed no sign of any discomfort as she leaned in. Her lips met his in a short but passionate kiss. It was at that exact moment when Grissom realized that he would never forget this night.

He was the first to open his eyes. Sara gazed at his face, looking for any sign of emotion. She found something resembling a cross between embarrassment and satisfaction and was suddenly feeling very pleased with herself.

He suddenly remembered why he was here in the first place and was overcome by sadness. Sara, _his_ Sara, was leaving.

Sara smiled, which made Grissom rather confused.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"Grissom… I'm only moving a few blocks down the road."

_'...D'oh!'_

* * *

Reviews are loved 'till the day they die. (God forbid.) 


End file.
